Keep Your Promise
by in-silent-seas
Summary: Asch promised to come back alive, but he died. When Luke confronts Lorelei, will the being comprised of seventh fonons be able to grant what Luke wants? Or will it be all for naught? VERY small AschxLuke if you squint really hard.


**_Keep Your Promise_**

**_AN: _**_So...I know I should be updating other stories...but...I just finished the game for a second time and couldn't resist writing this. Also, I would like to let you know that I am currently working on the next chapter to "The Day You Came Home". After a long while, I've finally gotten the fuel to continue with that story, so expect the chapter sometime next week. XD Anyways, enjoy. :) _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own TotA or Namco. _

_Oh, and by the way, the italicized speaking at the beginning (I'm pretty sure I spelt italicized wrong XD) is Lorelei. _

_

* * *

_

"Lorelei, please, wait!" Luke called out, clutching Asch's cold body to his chest, as if it his own warmth could bring the warmth back into his original.

_'What is it that you want..? If it is within my power, I shall grant it for you.'_

"Is it possible...can Asch be saved?" The replica's eyes were wide, the emotion shining in them boardering on the edge between hopeful and desperate. He couldn't stand to stare at Asch's pale face any longer. The eyes that had once head life were now closed, the lids pale and lightly shaded purple.

The sentient of the seventh fonon seemed to think for a moment, the golden mass before Luke shifting and slithering like a floating snake, _'I sense his prescence within you...yes, it can be done. What do you wish for me to do?'_

"I want you...I want you to bring him back. Would you be able to take his soul from inside me and put it back into his body?"

_'I will be able to. But it will place great physical strain on your body, and I do not guarantee that he will be living, even with the soul inside, the heart may not beat.' _

"I...I don't care. Please, do whatever you can!" After he finished his sentence, the mass began to move closer to Luke. Something that reflected the shape of a hand reached out and touched Luke's forehead. Almost immediately, he felt something flowing outwards and into the hand-like shape.

Luke stared in awe as an orange light began to glow around Lorelei's hand. It felt of the same warmth that had flowed into him when Asch died. Was this...could this be Asch's essence? "A-amazing..." He murmured as the golden hand, now glowing orange, moved to place itself on Asch's forehead. The same light that had come from Luke began to seep into Asch.

After the light had died down, Lorelei began to float upwards again, _'You have done well, scion of my power. I hope that what I've done produces the results you desire.' _With those last words, Lorelei floated up and dispersed.

Luke fell to his knees as soon as the being was gone. It felt as if all his energy had been drained. Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth and stood, still clutching Asch's body. Walking forward, he couldn't keep a small grin of his face as Asch's body began to grow warm with life.

xXxXxXx

Luke sat just in front of a bright light. For some reason, he felt as though this would lead him back to his friends. Beside him lay Asch, his chest moving up and down in time with his breathing. He had yet to awaken, but Luke knew that he was alive, his heart beating strongly in his chest.

"God, I really wish you would wake up so I didn't have to carry you anymore." Luke sighed, pushing his hair, which had grown quite long, behind his ear. For a moment, which to Luke felt like a couple minutes, he sat there, staring at his original, amazed that he was alive and breathing.

"...plica...stupid...replica..." The god-general shifted on the ground next to Luke. Suddenly, he shot up, green eyes opening and unruly hair flying and nearly whipping Luke in the face.

"Good morning sunshine." Luke chuckled, forcing back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Asch...was alive! Feelings of elation spread throughout him.

"Where...are we...?" Asch, still disoriented, groggily examined his surroundings, "Is this the core?"

"Yeah...I was thrown in here after I freed Lorelei. Before that, though, when I was still descending, I managed to find your body and save it from disentigrating. Lorelei was able to bring you back." Luke couldn't help it, and a big grin split across his face.

"Ugh...quit smiling like that, replica. It's disgusting." Despite his mean words, a small smile appeared on Asch's face.

"Are you okay to walk?" Luke asked, standing up and sticking out a hand to help Asch up.

Suprisingly, Asch took his hand, "Yeah...let's return to the others."

All the way back, Luke couldn't keep the smile off his face. As the light surrounded them, sending them back to their friends, Luke mumbled, "I'm glad you kept your promise."

* * *

**_AN: _**_Really kind of ended crappily, but I thought it was cute. Thanks for getting this far. :) Review?_


End file.
